


pipework clockwork

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [26]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Darkness, Demons, Fear of Drowning, Mystery, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Sometimes we see things in the shadows, things that are good.And some things in the light are the bad.
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	pipework clockwork

It was two o’clock, that is, in the morning.

There was no reason for anyone to be in the studio, but Willy was. His brother went out with his boyfriends to a movie, and Shawn and his cousins all left town for a convention or whatnot, Marina and Gonner were spending the night with Henry, Linda, and the double trouble toon triplets, leaving Willy essentially alone. Not that he minded too much. He was pretty happy now that Henry had found him a good therapist and he was finally on proper medication. It was finally when things were looking up, for him at least. And that cherry on top, proposing to Shawn would happen soon, hopefully on a bright, crisp, fall evening.

There should have been no one else there, as he swept the halls, dusted the shelves, lovingly patted each of the plushies into place.

Everything was as it should be, everything perfect and wonderful. 

Then there was a noise, raising the hairs on the back of his neck like hackles. 

“What the hell…?” he muttered, furrowing an eyebrow, edging his way to the room where he heard the noise. “There it is again….”

It was a sound like a gurgling, raspy and wet. 

He shivered, but ignored Mirror’s whispers to stay away, to stay safe for the sake of his hosting.

Willy crept on anyways, sneaking into the room where he heard it.

He could not make out what he was looking at, the room too dark to see anything. The gurgle shifted to a more frantic groan, and he wanted to turn tail and run, but he had already made it so far. His hand fell to the lightswitch, and found that it was already on. Looking around, he could see it all covered in thick, viscous ink.

He took in a breath and his environment, trying to make out where he was. A pipe room, Willy figured, he could hear the quiet whisper of the pipes. The groaning grew quieter, but the whimpers were pleading, and shudders crept up and down Willy’s spine. 

“Let’s get the Hell out of here,” Mirror hissed in his ear. Willy shook his head. “We’re not alone, I can sense… something, somethin’ not human. I don’t like it.”

There was a moving figure against the furthest pipe. Willy stilled. A splash in the deep ink.

Another pleading whine.

Willy slowly approached, wishing suddenly that he had brought a flashlight. He was almost shaking in his boots, teeth chattering behind his lips.

The being sagged against the pipe, and Willy noticed that it could not move, tied to those pipes.

He looked up.

Horns and red eyes looked down at him, and he jumped, landing in the ink with a splash.

The gurgles started again, and Willy realized they were not gurgles at all, but gagged coughs, the person in front of him shaking with the lack of air.

He jumped up, feeling for whatever was holding them down, and found thankfully only cloth, and ripped it away as fast as he could. The person fell to their knees, hands scrabbling at their neck, as the ink slowly seeped away from the lighting. A gasp of air, heaving and greedy.

A light fell onto them, a gap in the ink above. 

Willy’s eyes widened with a million trillion thoughts. 

“Mr. Drew?” he gaped like a fish out of water. Joey wearily looked up at him, holding the soaked cloth that had been his gag in his right hand, his left shaking hard and clenched in a fist by his side. Willy fumbled down to help the lanky man up, hindered by his height, aided by his weight. “What the hell, what happened?”

“Nothing,” Johan answered gruffly, eyes fixed on the door, eager to leave the room. “Nothing at all.”

“Bein’ tied up and, and uh…” Willy’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the sopping wet rag tight in Joey’s hand. Pointing at it, he continued. “Why’s that?”

“Are you afraid of drowning?” 

“Wh…” Willy’s eyes widened. “What? Uh, I guess?”

“A rag, when soaked through, and placed onto the respiratory organs, can simulate a death similar to drowning,” red eyes pierced through Willy, and he shuddered with the idea of drowning with his feet on solid ground, air right before him. “Do you understand, Wilbur?”

The use of his real name sent another shiver down his spine.

“But… but….” he could not figure out a single word to say, but he had so many questions on his lips, and he could not figure out how to say a single one, until he did. “But why?”

“Why what?”

“Who… who did this?”

“No one.”

“Not you, surely?” he watched as Joey sagged against the wall, weak and panting. “Please, who did this? We might be able ta catch ‘em, if we hurry.”

“No one did this, Willy. You of a-all people should know what that means.”

Behind Willy, he could feel the claws on his shoulders tense, and red eyes flicked up to meet Mirror’s noncorporeal eyes. 

“Well, it’s late,”

“Mr. Drew-”

“You should probably g-go home,”

“But….” Joey’s hands were on Willy’s shoulders, a gentle replacement of Mirror’s, and he guided him towards the door of the studio. “But…!”

“And get some good rest.”

“Hold the hell up, Drew,” Willy managed to retort, sharply turning around and then lifting Joey over his shoulder with ease, fireman’s carrying him up the stairs to the ‘attic’. “I’m not leavin’ tonight. Nuh uh, no way.”

“Hey! No! Lemme go!” Joey wiggled in his hold. “As your boss I demand you let go!” 

Willy clocked out swiftly, reaching over to the one by the attic door that Johan used for himself or others used when they would visit him.

“I’m off hours, Joey,” Willy smugly remarked, opening the door with the spare key. Joey folded his arms. “Dammit, Franks.”

He was tucked into bed, a cup of tea handed to him. Willy settled himself into the big armchair beside the bed. 

“I’m not a child,” Johan pouted, sipping his tea with a scowl. Willy smiled, reminding him, “But you are younger than me.”

“By a year and a half!” Johan sputtered. Willy chuckled. “Two years.”

“Screw you!”

“Go to bed.”

“No.” 

“Stop being a baby and go ta sleep if you’re not gonna tell me about what happened.”

“Fine,” Johan grumbled, snuggling himself into the blanket. “But I won’t be happy about it.”

Both soon were fast asleep, but Willy saw a smile flick onto Joey.


End file.
